


Think You Can Win (You'll Always Lose)

by derevkos



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 13:11:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5335337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/derevkos/pseuds/derevkos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It could be coincidence. The woman could be texting or looking at cat videos online, or doing any number of other time sucking things on the internet, but seeing as how she's bumped into the same person a half dozen times, Sam knows it's not."</p>
<p>Or Root and Shaw keep going after the same target. Shaw never seems to end up on top.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Think You Can Win (You'll Always Lose)

**Author's Note:**

> No ongoing war with competing AIs. No Shaw as a former medical resident slash Marine turned ISA operative. Vaguely inspired by the concept of Pokémon Go. There may or may not be a companion piece from Root's POV in the works.

**Lv 23 Growlithe 40.7833° N, 73.9667° W**

The push notification lights up her screen just as she's getting ready to pay for a cup of coffee and bear claw before heading into work for the day. Sameen's been looking for the perfect Pokémon to round out her active party for nearly three weeks now. This notification is definitely worth the reprimand she'll get for showing up late to work.

She's _never_ late.

Even though the job sucks her soul and her boss doesn't know puce from autumn sunset, Sam is always punctual. Working at a makeup counter might be the crappiest job that she's ever done, but she's got bills to pay and at least the discount (five finger) is decent.

She drops a crisp ten dollar bill on the counter, grabbing her drink and pastry from the only barista that doesn't get her order wrong.

"Keep the change. I've got a date with a dog," she shouts over her shoulder as she makes her way to Growlithe's coordinates.

  


. . .

  


Pounding pavement in heels was decidedly a bad choice on her part, but the animated puppy on her screen more than makes up for the fact that she has at least three blisters on each foot. The corners of her mouth curl upward slightly as she debates which Pokémon she wants to take care of the battle. Her fingers hover over her phone, ready to pick her tried and true Wartortle when she spots another figure nearby who is equally engrossed in her phone. It could be coincidence. The woman could be texting or looking at cat videos online, or doing any number of other time sucking things on the internet, but seeing as how she's bumped into the same person a half dozen times, Sam knows it's not.

"You!" Sam practically growls at her.

Every time they've bumped into one another, they've been after the same Pokémon. Every single time, she's managed to lose. This time, she swears, will be different. Growlithe is hers, and she'll make sure of it. She strolls right up to her, stopping once she's within arm's reach. Sam jabs her index finger into the other woman's sternum.

"You've really got to find another hobby besides following me around and stealing my Pokémon. So step off before I end you."

The woman— _Root_ as she'd introduced herself after their second meeting when they'd been gunning for the same Pikachu— seems somehow immune to her intimidation tactics, merely smirking down at her.

"Sounds like fun, but you and I both know how this story ends. I'll be taking that Growlithe home with me."  
"Fight me for it. Best of 3. Winner gets to go after Growlithe," she responds, finger digging in hard before shoving Root back. Sameen imagines that there will be a finger-shaped bruise on Root's chest before long.  
Root nods, smirk shifting into a blindingly bright smile. That smile, all teeth and wide-stretched lips, makes her want to punch something. Probably Root. Sam just scowls at her, tapping her phone to challenge Root to a battle.  
"Machop, I choose you."

  


. . .

  


She loses the battle (and Growlithe).

There's no way that she should've lost. Sameen's played every Pokémon game more than once. She knows their strengths and weaknesses. She's done single Pokémon runs on various occasions. Her active team is carefully selected to be strong against most other types. There's one explanation that is nagging at the back of her mind, but there's just no way. Why in the world would _anyone_ cheat at Pokémon?

She turns her back on Root, beyond irritated by the outcome of their battle. There's no need to watch Root toss a Poké Ball to catch yet another Pokémon that should have been rightly hers.

"Wait," Root calls out to her retreating form. "You can have the Growlithe. On just one condition."

Shaw stills hers movements, weighing the pros and cons of turning around.

_Pro: She gets Growlithe._  
_Con: She has no clue what in the world Root's conditions are going to be._  
_Pro: She completes her dream team._  
_Con: She has to agree to whatever Root wants._

She whips around, like a whirlwind, and stares at Root with narrowed eyes.

"What?"

"Have dinner with me."

Sam scoffs, shaking her head. There's no way she's going to willingly agree to spending more time with Root.

"What? Like a date? I don't do dates."

Root shakes her head in reply. "No. Not a date. Just dinner. Steak. All the trimmings. Maybe a bottle of wine."

Sameen doesn't believe the words coming out of Root's mouth. She doesn't buy for a single minute that Root doesn't have some sort of ulterior motive. There's a million other people in in New York who Root could have chosen to tail and pilfer Pokémon from, but for some reason she's picked her. However, Root _did_ promise steak. Sam adds that to the pro list. Grudgingly, she agrees.

"Fine. But I'm picking the place."

  


. . .

  


All in all, Sam can't really complain about dinner. The steak au poivre with morels is on point, and present company isn't as terrible as she thought it would be. Even Root staring at her like she's the most interesting person in the room isn't enough to dampen her mood. She got Growlithe, her asshat boss wasn't even in today, and she scored a free meal.

After they finish dessert, or rather, after she finishes dessert while Root just sips an espresso and settles the bill, they part ways.

"Thanks for the date, Sameen. I'll see you around," Root calls back to her.

She balls her fists. _Not a date my ass._

"You better hope we don't run into each other. The next time I see you, I'm punching you in the face."

Root replies, voice sing-song as she gives Sam what looks suspiciously like a two eyed wink, "I can't wait."

Alarmingly enough, Sam can't wait either.


End file.
